The Dragon Who Stole The King's Heart
by carol.stories
Summary: This book follows the life of Mal and Ben after the events on descendants 3, it also follows the life of their dear friends. Ben and Mal are madly in love and really excited to get married at the end of their senior year, but sometimes your happily ever after isn't as near as you think. They will have to fight a long lost evil who came back for revenge. Will they be strong enough t


div id="res_area" class="result story" style="color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; line-height: normal;"  
div id="descr" class="descr" style="font-size: 1.25em; position: relative; border-radius: 4px 4px 0px 0px; box-shadow: rgba(151, 151, 151, 0.2) 0px 2px 9pt; padding: 0px 0px 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" role="main"  
div id="quizResArea"  
div id="rescontent" class="story_text" style="line-height: 1.8em; margin-top: 15px; overflow: hidden; padding: 8px 75pt; word-wrap: break-word;" role="article"  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; margin-top: 0px;"| MAL |/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" This last summer was intense, I got engaged to the love of my life, reconnected with my dad, Audrey went evil and tried to destroy Auradon, became friends with Uma and her pirates and destroyed the barrier for good. It was indeed an intense summer and now we were about to start our senior year, well at least some of us were. Me, Ben, Evie, Doug, Carlos, Jay, Jane, Audrey, Chad, and Lonnie are going to graduate with many more other students./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" I was lying in my bed, not wanting to get up and face a school year, but I wasn't the only one, Ben was right beside me and embraced me in his arms./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""I want to stay like this forever." Ben said./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Me too Benny, I just don't want to face a school year." I responded./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""At least in a few months we'll be married, and we can spend all day like this."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""I love that thought, but then you'll no longer be the King of Auradon, you will be the King of the bedsheets."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""I'm fine with that." We both laughed, and then Ben got up "Now we really have to go, we need to greet the new students to the school." He said./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Okay, I'll go take a shower then. I won't take too long."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" I took a nice, quick and hot shower, put on my bathrobe and went to the closet to get dressed. When I left the bathroom, Ben entered to take his shower. Since we got engaged I moved into the castle but I wasn't quite settled in yet, I still had some of my stuff at Evie's castle, and I didn't felt completely at home here, I just hoped with time I would get used to it./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" As soon as Ben left the bathroom I was already dressed and just needed to dry my hair and put some light makeup on. Once I was finished Ben and I went to eat our breakfast quickly and made our way to Auradon Prep. When we got there Fairy Godmother was already expecting us. We stood right beside her, while still holding hands./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Hello children, good morning." Said, Fairy godmother./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Good morning." We said in unison./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""The limo bringing the new students must be arriving very shortly, as like last time I'll make a quick introduction and will leave the rest to the two of you."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Okay." Said Ben./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" The new students were the 4 VKs we brought on the beginning of the summer, Celia, Dizzy, Squirmy and Squeaky, and also the rest of the kids from the island, Uma, Harry and Gil were going to frequent Auradon Prep. The limo arrived and all of the new students stepped outside./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Welcome children, to a new chapter of your life, a good chapter. You'll be blossoming with the great magic of all, knowledge. King Ben and Lady Mal will show you around and help you settle in the best way. I will see you in class children." Said Fairy Godmother and she started to walk away./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Thank you Fairy Godmother." Said Ben. "Most of you already know me, and of course all of you must already know Mal but for those of you who don't know me I'm Ben, and I'm very much thrilled to have you all here."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Hi guys, welcome to Auradon Prep, I know it's scary being the new kids, but you'll going to settle down easily and have the time of your life here. Ben let me introduce you to the new VKs you didn't know, this is Harriet, daughter of the Queen of Hearts, this is Ysidro, son of Yzma, and this is Gordon, son of Mother Gothel."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" Ben hand shook the new kids he didn't know yet, and we started to walk inside the school, explaining everything. As soon as we went inside Doug, Evie, Carlos, and Jay were waiting for us./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Doug will now explain to you, your schedules and explain the dynamics of everything. Then me and Evie will show the girls to their dorms, Ben, Carlos, and Jay will show the boys their dorms." I said./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" Doug explained all the classes and every activity available on campus to everyone, and it was about time we showed the dorms, but right before that Ben got a phone call./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Hello ... Yes, I am ... Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Ben ended the phone call. "Sorry I won't be joining you guys for the rest of the tour but duty calls, I really have to go. Anything you need, feel free to ask." He gave me a soft kiss on the lips and went to where he was needed./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Okay so girls, follow me and Mal and we'll bring you to your rooms." Evie said./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""But what about our stuff?" asked Uma./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""You're stuff is already in your rooms." I clarified./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" We went up the stairs and made our way to the dorms./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""So M, how's life at the castle treating you?" Evie asked./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Yeah Mal, tell us, how's living with your bae?" Celia asked with a smirk./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""It's been good, we don't have as much alone time as I thought we would but it's been amazing." I said and then turned to Evie. "I still need to go to your place and grab the rest of my stuff." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Of course M, I'll help you take everything to the castle." Evie said./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""So you guys don't stay here at campus?" asked Dizzy./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""No Dizzy, since we're seniors they let us stay at our places." Evie explained./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""So I won't be seeing you?" Dizzy asked Evie./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Dizzy, of course, you'll see me! I'm going to be here all the time, we'll grab lunch together and do a lot of fun stuff together." Evie said./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Yayy!" said Dizzy./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Well here we are, Celia and Dizzy this is your room." I opened de door to reveal the bedroom. "Fun fact, this room used to be the one Evie and I shared for the last 3 years."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""This used to be your room!?" Celia and Dizzy said./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Yup!" Said Evie. "Here I help you unpack."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Uma, Harriet come with me." I said./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"Uma and Harriet followed me, to the next room, I opened the door to let them in./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""It's to pink." Said Uma./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Ahahahah, I thought the same, it will come around you'll see." I said. "Common I'll help you unpack."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; white-space: inherit; clear: none !important; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" Both eme and Evie helped the new girls unpack and then showed them their first class, they were having Goodness 101 with fairy godmother, and then both me and Evie went to our classes, she had Chemistry and I had Economy./p  
/div  
/div  
div style="clear: both;" /div  
/div  
div style="clear: both;" /div  
/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; line-height: normal; position: relative; padding: 20px 4px 4px; text-align: center; clear: both; border-radius: 3px;"  
div id="btn_box" style="text-align: right; margin-right: 200px;"  
div class="authorInfo" style="clear: left; min-width: 200px; padding: 0px 20px 40px; text-align: left; word-wrap: break-word; float: left; margin-left: 200px;" /div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
